


Among Us

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Among Us, M/M, alien - Freeform, have fun with this, imposter!remus, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: There is one Imposter among the crew.  Roman knows it's R-7.  He also knows that Green is Remus, because he would recognize his baby brother anywhere.  So Roman's going to do the only thing he can do in this situation- Keep him from getting caught.Of course, the ultimate goal of an imposter is the death of everyone on the ship.  Roman is hardly exempt from that.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, One sided Roman/Remus
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84





	Among Us

Roman knew instantly that R-7 was Remus. Nobody else prowled quite the same way, or laughed in such a dramatic fashion. Roman also knew that Remus had been recruited by the Imposters. Remus got cocky after a few successful sabotages and Roman caught him over the body of his first kill.

Crewmate green, designation R-7. All Roman had to do was press send and the others would take him at his word. They would throw Remus out the nearest airlock and go back to their peaceful mission and mundane tasks. 

Roman couldn’t do it. Perhaps it was perverse, but Remus had found somewhere he belonged, doing something he was good at and enjoyed. Maybe it had taken cohabitating with an alien parasite in his own brain with the goal of the destruction of the Noble Empire for Remus to find his niche, but Roman wanted what he always wanted for his younger brother. He wanted Remus to be able to succeed. Whether or not Remus was human or a bloodthirsty tentacled alien hybrid was, at the end of the day, immaterial.

‘Did anyone see who did it?’ team leader, designation T9S, prodded. The cameras hadn’t caught anything suspicious. Roman deleted the message and typed something new.

‘V-8 passed me in the hall on my way to that deck,’ he sent, and eyes all turned to the faceless purple of the accused’s suit.

‘I was doing repairs in electrical!’ V defended, but his natural reticence and cagey personality worked against him. The vote was unanimous.

The next death is harder. N-46, Light Blue, cheerful father of three. Blood on the engine room’s floor.

If Remus had been accused, Roman isn’t sure he could have spun it, but since the one they’re suspicious of this time is  _ him _ , it’s easy.

‘I was doing tasks with R-7,’ he sends through the communicator, as innocent and truthful as the fact that he had passed V-8 in the halls. Roman had been doing tasks, and Remus had been present. Just long enough to lean in scrutinizingly before crawling into the nearest vent to murder someone else. 

For Remus to succeed they would all have to end up dead, but something in Roman warmed at the silent gesture of trust. He was Remus’  _ ally _ , and so had bought himself a little more time. Time that he should have been using to out the real imposter, but instead he was delaying the discovery.

Roman is carefully setting things up so that if the others have to choose between himself and Remus, suspicion will fall more easily on himself. He knows that Remus doesn’t understand it; doesn’t know  _ why _ N-3 is choosing to  _ help  _ him when R-7 is the only imposter assigned to this ship. Remus could never imagine the truth, and Roman won’t be the one to tell him.

The Yellow crewmate has a bad habit of lying about stupid things. “Yes, of course I swiped my card,” and “No, I didn’t take the last of the pizza.”

The history of lying, combined with G-9’s untimely fall into something deadly that J-4 insisted he knew nothing about, left just three of them on the ship.

Roman was careful to always be the quickest to accuse. To avoid the cameras a little  _ too _ well for it to be written off as coincidence. The red of his suit shows the starkly flaking brown of drying blood. After seeing the first murder and coming to a decision, he had avoided decontamination and the chance to wash it off. Another nail in his own coffin, another spotlight on him instead of the real perpetrator.

He wishes he could see through Remus’ helmet when his baby brother voted him off. He knows the satisfaction in his eyes was probably more beautiful than the view of the stars from beyond planetary atmosphere. 

He waves goodbye when they seal him into the airlock.

Remus won’t find out the truth until he un-encrypts the employee files. Roman knows it was worth it.


End file.
